


【斯莉/犬狼】阿尼玛格斯不好玩

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 斯斯莉莉也练成了阿尼玛格斯在树林里，他们看到了……
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	【斯莉/犬狼】阿尼玛格斯不好玩

自从西弗勒斯知道卢平是狼人之后，就一直坐立难安。

他连做了一个月自己被狼人撕碎的噩梦，后来是莉莉在散步的时候抱了抱他，才好了起来。(虽然莉莉还是觉得詹姆从恐怖怪物那里救了他，把斯内普气的半死，又不能解释。)

但这是一个极大的隐患，这次是他碰到，下次会不会是莉莉呢？掠夺者那群人在他心里没有信用可言。

他盯着格兰芬多长桌上的卢平，狠狠把叉子插进牛排，结果叉碎了碟子。

“很有精神啊。”埃弗里一惊，换了一个座位，斯内普好吓人。

掠夺者能想到的事情，西弗勒斯当然也能想到。他准备去练阿尼玛格斯，练成了阿尼玛格斯就不用怕狼人了。当然，这种好事他一定要拉着莉莉。

“阿尼玛格斯？”莉莉眨眨眼，“为什么？变形术好难啊，而且有啥用？”

“这个不用魔杖就能变，佩妮下次酸你，你就可以变个动物吓死她！”西弗勒斯想了半天，只想出这个理由。

“佩妮猎枪用得可好了。”莉莉扁嘴，我姐姐才不是一吓就倒的柔弱少女呢，“不过我万一能变个龙——”

西弗勒斯觉得莉莉骂人的时候的确有点喷火的架势，他点点头：“需要的魔药很特别，我一个人不太行，需要你帮忙，我们互相照应着，魔法才不容易出问题。”一提到魔药，两个人眼睛就亮了。

西弗勒斯一个人练的确风险太大，善良的莉莉同意了。

他们比掠夺者开始的晚，但年纪大了魔力更高，魔咒更纯熟，两人的魔药水平又特别高，所以只用了一年多就练成了。

激动人心的时刻终于来临了，他们变身了！

此时此刻，霍格沃茨的禁林里有两只鹿，一只牝鹿，另一只也是牝鹿。

“哇，我们两个是一样的，这不是巧合吧，一模一样呢！”莉莉摇摇小尾巴，这个“巧合”让她心情很奇怪，书上说，阿尼玛格斯跟巫师的体重和性格有关系，啧，西弗勒斯居然跟我差不多重吗？

西弗勒斯不太高兴，他觉得是自己的恐惧让自己变成了鹿——狼最爱吃鹿，同时把莉莉也带跑偏了。

这遇见狼人不是白给吗？但现在木已成舟，阿尼玛格斯换不了，只有一个办法了——比狼跑得快。

“我们去森林里跑跑吧，”西弗勒斯说，“老骑扫帚不觉得屁股变大腿变粗了吗？”

“哎？”这戳到了莉莉心结，刚刚她就在想，西弗勒斯比她高那么多，居然跟她差不多重，他的腿可比她细多了。(莉莉呀，这叫少女的发育)

于是，一个月黑风高的晚上，莉莉欢蹦乱跳地在前面跑，西弗勒斯气喘如牛地在后面追，他真的不是运动型的，不是。

跑一圈下来，他的四条细鹿腿跟面条一样，“我要歇歇，歇歇——”他想。可是阿尼玛格斯不能说话，他慢了一步，莉莉已经消失在密林里了。

西弗勒斯决定一会儿再去找莉莉，他实在走不动了，莉莉现在是阿尼玛格斯化，应该不会有什么危险，他找了一棵树，靠在上面，摊开他的蹄子。啊，舒服。

风声吹过树林，刷啦啦直响，带来淡淡的花香味，西弗勒斯心里忽然柔软了起来，他虽然一直觉得人生很苦，但此时此刻他心里很甜。

过了好一会儿，莉莉回来了，她一双绿眼睛转来转去，看到了西弗勒斯没有“鹿”相的坐姿，她眨了眨眼，也那样坐在他身边，摊开蹄子，靠在他肩膀上，啊，舒服……

她其实很不安，心潮澎拜，难以平静。因为她刚刚看到了不得了的东西。

她之前就听小天狼星布莱克说过什么“今晚要是满月就好了”，而卢平总是表情奇怪。现在她知道为什么了。

今晚虽然月黑风高，但其实是满月，这样看不到月亮的满月日，卢平只会有一点轻微的不适，而不是彻底变身。

“没有月亮，真好。”卢平对小天狼星说，“我喜欢这样的夜晚。

两人出现在禁林里，莉莉在一旁的树丛里没出声。

“我也喜欢，尤其是九月！”小天狼星眯起眼睛看着卢平，“你知道为什么吗？”

卢平使劲看了他一眼，别过头：“……不知道。”

“因为九月是鹿类发口口情期！”小天狼星高举双手，“詹姆不敢变身，他去年追着马人姑娘跑了一夜，差点被愤怒的马人爸爸射成刺猬。这两个月他都不能变身——也就是，今晚只有我陪你。”他的眼神绿绿的。彼得一直也不愿意来。

卢平脸红了，他别过脸：“那又怎么样？”

“没怎么样！”小天狼星眨眨眼，“月亮怎么还没出来啊？我还想好好跟你打个招呼呢！”

“我可不想它出来，”卢平摇摇头，“那样我怎么阿尼玛格斯化呢？”狼人跟狼可是区别很大的，他摇了摇头，手指和脸慢慢变长了，他变成了一只巨大的灰狼，而小天狼星则变成了一只黑狗。

这已经够让莉莉吃惊的了，但接下来她崩溃地看到，黑狗凑过去闻了闻灰狼的屁口口股。

好吧，这的确是狗表达友好的方式，但你们真的要那么狗吗？

而且后来他们已经不仅仅是闻闻屁口口股了……莉莉吓得后退了两步，灰狼耳朵一扭，站了起来，他低吠着靠近莉莉所在的树丛，莉莉躲闪已经来不及了，情急之下，她咬了一口树叶。

钻进树丛，卢平看到一只满口嚼树叶的“傻狍子”，松了口气，他可不想再被人发现了。小天狼星根本不在意那些，他扑上来叼着卢平颈后把他拖走了，你别跑啊，躲什么？我们还没开始呢!

后面的事情莉莉不想看了，她带着满嘴的树叶渣子找到了西弗勒斯，瘫在他身边。

见到的场面太刺激，莉莉一时忘记了小天狼星说的鹿类发口口情期这件事，她不是狂暴的公鹿，感觉不是很强烈，但绝对不是没有。

而西弗勒斯也有同样的感觉，他闻见了很甜的味道，莉莉的味道，这感觉就像是喝了迷情剂。

两人不约而同地变了回来，莉莉看着西弗勒斯欲言又止，她想告诉西弗勒斯她看到的，但又觉得那是别人的隐私，一定不能说。主要是她看着他，心跳的好快。

她微张的唇很适合亲上去，西弗勒斯轻轻地伸手扶住她的后脑，贴近她的唇。

就好像那边的同类玩过了线，他们也是可以互相慰藉的。

怪不得本世纪一共才七个阿尼玛格斯，莉莉意乱情迷之前想，变成动物也会有动物的弱点，唉，动物比人类直接多了，这是本能。

他们的眼睛在月光下闪闪发光。

小天狼星在哀叹，这个月亮出来的不是时候，他还差临门一脚，卢平变成狼人了。

“好啦，好啦，我陪你玩，等天亮了一起睡好不好？”这是小天狼星美好的愿望，“嗷呜～”

卢平：“嗷呜～”扑向小天狼星的尾巴，一起来玩咬尾巴吧。

“有狼！”莉莉吓坏了。

“这时候就用得到阿尼玛格斯了，”西弗勒斯英明地挥挥手，“跑！”

“西弗你太有先见之明了！”莉莉感动。

不过，你跑的太慢了，看来需要锻炼的是你。


End file.
